


With Sickness She Falls

by timelady_queenofhell



Series: At The End of Days [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just your typical Zelda sickfic, Meaning Lilith has to look after the baby, Protective Hilda Spellman, Sickfic, Soft Zelda Spellman, Zelda in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelady_queenofhell/pseuds/timelady_queenofhell
Summary: Just a Zelda sickfic, because we all love vulnerable Zelds and she's a precious bean who needs love and care.Oneshot, multiple chapters.Part of my End of Days series.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: At The End of Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756426
Comments: 43
Kudos: 57





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Quick shout out to @hypothetical_chainsaw for giving me inspiration and motivation to write this and for helping me with the Title. 
> 
> This is a oneshot, but as I already got to 2k words thought I'd do it over a chapter or two. This is part of my End of Days series. Please go and read. It's a couple of short stories and I'm super proud of them. Plus, it would help explain the background of what's going on in this one. 
> 
> This is just your average Zelda sickfic. Enjoy.

When Zelda awoke she knew something wasn’t right. She swallowed slowly; the motion painful like razors had lodged themselves in her tonsils. She couldn’t help squinting at the harsh morning light that illuminated her bedroom. Getting up also proved to be difficult, her muscles aching in new places, but the sound of the baby crying forced her through her discomfort. No doubt he was hungry again. Thankfully they had only been up once in the night, for the regular 2am feed, but despite the longer sleep Zelda did not feel the benefit.

“Shhhhh I’m coming.” Zelda soothed as she dragged herself out of bed to the bassinette that held the wailing infant. His cheeks were rosy and flushed as he cried while his tiny fists flailed around over the knitted blanket trying to wriggle free.

“Come now, you need to calm down. I’m in no mood for your fussiness today mister.” Zelda joked picking him up in her arms and placing him over her shoulder. He wasn’t damp, this was definitely a hungry cry.

Zelda caught a glance of herself in the mirror on her vanity. Her cheeks were as flushed as the babe’s, eyes bloodshot with exhaustion and her hair was unruly from sleep. She certainly looked as bad as she felt and that would not do. If she went downstairs like this Zelda knew she would only get concerned eyes from her younger sister. Hilda had a way of seeing through her and she did not have the energy to deal with her overprotective flapping. With a few simple spells her hair had been tamed and her makeup perfected. There. She looked presentable at least.

The babe cried louder when Zelda briefly laid him on the bed to put on her silk robe and slippers, but immediately hushed when back in her arms. The fact the boy calmed whenever he was with her gave Zelda a feeling of such joy it was hard to explain. The bond between them was so strong already and the love she felt for this child was almost overpowering. He may not have been hers by blood but she helped bring the boy into this world, helped him take his first breath and she knew she would do anything to protect him. Since Lilith had asked her to be his Night Mother, she felt able to be more open about her affections towards the babe. No longer downplaying her wish to look after him as simple duty but because she actually wanted to. Because she cared. It had been different when they had taken in Sabrina as a child. Hilda was so naturally warm and loving and Zelda couldn’t compete with that. She had found herself taking on the role of the stern parent, knowing her affections were not as comforting to her niece as those received from her younger sister.

The boy stirred in her arms. It was different this time. This time _she_ was the maternal one. His mother, the first witch, had a difficult time showing any emotion towards her son. Understandably, given the reasons for his very existence. Lilith was getting better though, over time. She continued to feed him as and when required but the look of fear and confusion in her eyes had faded these past months. Zelda watched as the woman grew more confident each time she held her son. The evidence was clear in her expressions even if she would never admit it aloud; smiles radiated across her face and there was an air of content about her. Lilith would promptly give him back though whenever she realised Zelda had noticed these moments.

“Shh shh shh.” Hushed Zelda bouncing the infant. She tried to ignore the strong pulsing in her head as he grizzled against her shoulder, even her cuddles not soothing the hungry cries. “Let’s go downstairs and get you a bottle, shall we?”

On unsteady legs Zelda made her way out the bedroom and to the kitchen. She found herself pausing on the stairs having to hold on tight to the banister, the differing levels of the staircase and the distant ground floor below made her vision swirl. When it passed, she continued her descent. She was just tired. She would be fine once she had her coffee.

“Morning Zelds.” Hilda was stood by the stove preparing breakfast although it appeared no one else was yet awake.

“Must you be so cheerful sister?”

“Oh someone’s got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.” Hilda joked “Has he been up most of the night then?”

“What? Oh, no. He’s been perfect, haven’t you little one? Only got up once in the night.” Zelda readjusted him in her arms so she could collect a bottle from the fridge.

“Then what’s got you in a bad mood this morning?”

“I’m not in a bad mood.” Zelda grumbled. “Where’s the coffee?”

“If you say so. It’s on the table” Hilda gestured to the cafetiere and returned to preparing the eggs for breakfast.

Zelda popped the premade bottle of milk on the stove to warm up and sat at the kitchen table to make a much-needed coffee. Her whole body ached, she was glad to be sitting down. Every muscle strained with the smallest of movements and she hoped the caffeine would halt her deteriorating symptoms of exhaustion. The child weighed heavy in her arms so she placed him over her shoulder and slowly took a sip of her drink. Although the heat was soothing on her throat, she could barely taste anything and what she could, tasted like lead.

“Eugh. Hilda what in Heaven did you put in this?”

“Nothing sister, just our regular coffee. It’s what we usually have every day. Are you alright?”

“Yes of course. I’m fine.” Zelda snapped, desperate to avoid the concerned eyes her sister was threatening her with.

Zelda tried to sip the hot drink again but the smell was nauseating so pushed it aside. Her feet began to twitch and rapidly tap the floor as she waited for the bottle to heat up. Without caffeine and with the child in arms preventing her from smoking she struggled to keep her hands and feet still.

“I think the bottle’s ready Zelds.” Hilda took the boiling pan off the stove.

Zelda obviously stood up too fast because the second she got to her feet the room began to spin. Holding on tight to the child and table, she took a second to breath slowly and close her eyes. Even with eyelids shut she could still feel the sway of the room behind her navel. She focussed on her vice like grip to ground herself, on every grain of the wooden table beneath her finger tips.

“Zelda are you sure you’re okay?” Hilda went to walk towards her but thought better of it, however the concerned eyes travelled far across the room and Zelda could feel them before she even looked up at her sister.

Zelda exhaled before replying “Yes sister. I am **_fine_** , stop fretting. Shouldn’t you continue with breakfast? I’m sure Sabrina and Ambrose will be up soon.”

Hilda wasn’t convinced by her sister’s response but knew not to push it. She could tell the second Zelda had slowly walked into the room that she wasn’t well and could see past the obvious spells to perfect her appearance. It amused the younger sister that Zelda thought this would work on her. They had grown up together, shared a bedroom and lived together for many decades. Hilda could read her sibling like a book.

She watched as Zelda manoeuvred herself gingerly around the kitchen. The slow movements, the unconscious rubbing of her throat and holding of her head, her constant furrowed eyebrows giving away her obvious discomfort. Hilda pretended to continue with preparing the breakfast but kept beady eyes on her sister.

Zelda had been pushing herself too far, in Hilda’s opinion. She never let anyone else take care of the baby, dismissed all advances of help when they were offered. But looking after a newborn was hard work. The little one needed constant supervision, feeds every few hours, and he was such a fussy child and cried a lot. Hilda had to move out of their bedroom pretty soon into their isolation. She was getting no sleep and both her and her older sister became very snappy with each other as a result. Zelda wouldn’t let her help and Hilda had thought it best to just remove herself so at least one of them was well rested.

They had been stuck in the time bubble for weeks and it was no wonder Zelda was starting to fray at the edges. Not that she would ever admit she was not perfectly fine. However, Hilda could see her sister was struggling recently. The dark circles under her eyes, the less than perfect hair, and she was pretty sure Zelda had not eaten anything at all yesterday. Hilda kept close watch on Zelda. She wouldn’t let the infant out of her arms but she seemed so unsteady on her feet. Hovering by the sidelines, Hilda waited to see how long it would take for Zelda to realise she needed to slow down and rest, if only for the child’s sake.

Hilda heard a yelp and a crash from Zelda behind her.

“Damn it Hilda! How many pots do you need on this blasted stove? You’re spreading out everywhere, how is anyone else supposed to do anything in here!”

Hilda spun around and saw the pan of boiling water that was heating the milk bottle had been knocked off the stove and the water was flooding the floor. Zelda, who had jumped back, stood in shock with the babe in one arm and the bottle in the other. Through her outburst the exasperation was clear in her eyes. 

“Don’t worry Zelds. Go and feed the little one, I’ll clear this up.”

Hilda threw some tea towels on the floor and began to mop up the wet floor. She watched with worry as her sister eased herself carefully into a chair and began to feed the boy. Zelda’s face was flushed and the sheen of sweat on her forehead reflected with the morning sun.

“My, what happened here?” Lilith swayed effortlessly into the kitchen and saw Hilda on her knees cleaning up the mess.

“Oh nothing. Just a little accident. I’ve made some coffee on the table if you want to help yourself.”

“Thank you.” Lilith joined the eldest Spellman at the kitchen table. Pulling her long-curled hair to the side over one shoulder she poured herself a cup of coffee and cradled it within her fingers. “Are you okay Zelda?” Lilith noticed the flushed face and grimace that pained the redhead.

“I am fine, will people stop asking me that!” Zelda snapped and looked down at the babe she was feeding. Her eyes avoiding the concerned looks that she had tried desperately to avoid.

It snuck up on her before she could stop it, the peppery feeling in her nostrils, and Zelda suddenly sneezed. Careful to turn her head away from the infant in her arms.

“Right. That’s it.” Hilda stormed over to the table and tried to take the child from Zelda’s arms. “You need to go back to bed immediately. You are not well.”

“No…” Croaked Zelda keeping hold of the boy “it’s nothing. Just allergies.”

Hilda placed the back of her hand on Zelda’s forehead who tried to squirm out of reach. “You are burning up Zelds. This isn’t allergies. Now give him here, you need to rest. And you need to stay away from him.”

“What?”

“He’s barely two months old. His immune system isn’t fully formed. You can’t risk giving him whatever it is you have…” Hilda’s eyes were soft but forceful, her words striking at Zelda’s heart. The blonde knew Zelda wouldn’t listen to reason over her own health but her love for the child was enough to stop the denial.

“But… I can’t. Who will look after him?” Zelda teetered on the edge of defeat.

“I will.” Lilith interrupted. “He _is_ my son.”

Zelda hesitated. Her heart plummeted through her stomach. The blatant reminder that the boy wasn’t hers brought tears to her eyes.

“What I mean is, we will be fine while you take a break and rest. He needs his Night Mother to be fit and strong. And Hilda will be around to help.”

“Yes, of course. We will all pitch in. He will be well looked after don’t you worry. But you need to look after yourself Zelds.” Hilda soothed Zelda’s obvious reservations.

Zelda looked down at the little baby in her arms, his eyes closed as he suckled noisily on his bottle. She knew her sister was right. She couldn’t risk making this child sick. But admitting she needed help wasn’t in her nature. She was always the one to help and support, never needing it herself. Before she could think of a retort another sneeze took over her body. The force of the sneeze stabbed at her skull and she grimaced in pain.

Hilda leant forward to take the child and she didn’t try to stop her. Her sister passed the boy to his mother. Her arms felt empty without him.

“Come on my lovely, let’s get you back to bed.” Hilda stroked her arm and then offered a hand to help her stand.

Batting the offered hand aside, annoyed that she had shown weakness, Zelda stood up on her own. She had only taken a few steps towards the door before she faltered, her balance completely gone, and she swayed on the spot. Hilda wrapped an arm round her waist before she could collapse, allowing Zelda to lean against her sister.

“Can you make it upstairs?” Hilda whispered quietly.

“Yes of course I can. I’m not an invalid.”

“Of course your not.” Hilda humoured. She kept a steading arm around her sister who despite her words had not shrugged off the support and allowed herself to be guided back to bed.


	2. Part Two

### 

“I don’t need your help Hilda. I am not a child.” Zelda tried to shrug off her sister’s supportive hands as she navigated her way around the bedroom. She was fine as long as she held onto something – the bed, the chair, the wall, anything to ground her from the swirling of her vision. Her feet very firmly stood on the carpeted floor, yet her eyes betrayed her with blurred images and moving furniture. She acted on memory rather than sight, padding her way around the bed and slowly removing the display cushions.

As she placed the cushions on the floor beside the bed her balance was thrown so far off kilter, she had to slap both hands flat on the sheets to stop herself falling.

“Here, let me help you.” Hilda was hovering annoying close beside her and snatching the next cushion her sister continued getting the bed ready before Zelda had a chance to recover.

Moving slightly out of the way, Zelda took a step back leaning heavily against the wall and took a few deep breaths with a delicate hand on her chest. The solid brick on her shoulder blades helped ground her from the ever-quickening spiral of the room around her.

“Come on now, let’s get you into bed, shall we?” Hilda had prepared the bed at lightning speed. Zelda couldn’t argue, the words stuck in her throat, and somehow let herself be guided onto the tall mattress.

Everything ached; her muscles, her joints, her throat, her head, the list went on. As Hilda helped swing her legs under the heavy covers of the duvet Zelda realised how much effort standing up had been and collapsed back into the soft pillows.

“How do you feel? What hurts?” Hilda asked tucking her sister in under the covers, her blonde hair bouncing lively in Zelda’s face.

“Nothing.” Zelda lied. “I’m fine. It’s just a sniffle.” Zelda sneezed and held a palm against her forehead at the pressure that threatened to burst from her skull. The echo of a whimper escaped on her exhale betraying her.

“Oh Zelds. That doesn’t sound like just a sniffle.” Hilda’s concerned eyes infuriated her.

Zelda scoffed and tried to regain some composure as she lifted herself to sit upright against the many pillows.

“Now I’ll be back a bit later to bring you some lovely soup and some balms to help clear up those sinuses.”

“Will you pass me one of those books?” Zelda gestured to the pile of old tomes that she had been collecting on the side cabinet by the door.

“You need to rest Zelda, not research.” Hilda scorned yet her soft nature meant the words didn’t resonate with the older sister.

“If you are making me stay in bed, I can at least put the time to good use.”

“Zelds, you can barely stand up. Good use would be to sleep and give your body a chance to fight this.”

“Nonsense.” Zelda folded her arms defiantly like a child. “Now pass me the book.”

“No. You need to rest.”

“Fine. I’ll get it myself.” Zelda threw off a corner of the covers and made to get out of bed knowing, well… hoping, that her sister would stop her. She wasn’t sure if she could stand up again but she would be damned if she was just going to lie here like an invalid.

“Ok. Fine. Here’s your book.” Hilda succumbed and put the text into Zelda’s lap. “But no work Zelda. Ambrose has been making really good progress on getting us out of here, we don’t need you making yourself worse trying to help.”

Hilda shut the door and left Zelda holding the old book in her hands, the words tugging at her heart. _“We don’t need you”._ It triggered insecurities that she had tried to keep buried. The baby boy was downstairs with his mother, Ambrose and Sabrina were busy working away on research and their plans to break free, while Hilda cooked and provided for the family. What did Zelda have now? She wasn’t needed. She choked trying to stop the tears from building in her tired eyes. The pressure in her head was already too much and crying would simply make it worse. She looked to the ceiling and blinked away her fearful tears before they could fall.

She opened the book and tried to read but the words wouldn’t stay still. Her mind struggled to concentrate. All her peripheral version swayed, and although stationary in bed, the swirling abyss threatened to engulf her. She kept reading the same line over and over again as she tried to focus, the book gripped in her pale fingers. She wasn’t aware of her eyes slowly falling or when she fell asleep.

* * *

With the Spellman sisters upstairs, Lilith was left holding the baby. Quite literally. She looked down at the wide eyes of the infant that now rested in her arms. The light reflected in the tiny orbs and he blinked slowly, then resumed staring at her with such fascination; his gaze never wondering, entirely captivated in what he was seeing.

“What are you looking at?” She asked knowing he wasn’t going to answer. He wriggled slightly and balled his fists but continued to stare.

The creature in her arms unnerved her and his gaze felt like he could see directly into her soul. Her confidence to look after the child was entirely fake; Lilith had only offered to take him because she knew Zelda wouldn’t rest until she was sure the child would be well looked after. There was a fierce protectiveness in the redhead that Lilith respected. But Lilith had no idea what she was doing, and felt the boy somehow knew that. She wasn’t Zelda; she didn’t know how to hold and sooth him the way she could, or how to change him or dress him. _Oh no_. What happens when he needs changing? She readjusted her arms and placed a gentle hand underneath him; he didn’t feel wet, but how would she know?

The boy smiled and giggled, mocking her as she panicked.

“I’m only doing this while she’s unwell you know.” Lilith spoke quietly but couldn’t stop the smile that twitched her lips. “The minute Zelda is feeling better you’re going right back.”

Another giggle from the infant echoed in response. Lilith knew he couldn’t understand her but still enjoyed the interaction. She realised this was the first time since his birth that she was alone with her son. Yes, she had held him and fed him, but Zelda was always close by keeping a watchful gaze and a guiding hand. The other woman’s maternal nature something Lilith never had. As she looked down at the gurgling babe, she noticed how striking his blue eyes were and the shade of his dark tuff of hair seemed familiar. It seemed strange now, after all that had happened, the little creature in her arms was the same thing she had resentfully carried inside her for 13 months. She had hated every second, despised the parasite that dwelled and yet now… He just looked so much like her.

He started to grizzle and wiggle in her arms. She had to tighten her grip for fear that he was going to fall. When he wouldn’t stop the soft cries she started to worry; was he tired or hungry? Should she put him down or attempt to change him? How did Zelda know what to do? It was an unconscious movement, but she had started to rock side to side and bounce him gently in her arms. Though unaware she was doing it, the movement was working, his eyes drooped over his piercing stare up at her face.

“Shhhhhh.” She soothed. Having watched his Night Mother many times, Lilith tried to copy the tricks Zelda used when calming the babe. _She could do this._

The matriarch of the Spellman family had done so much for Lilith and this child, having saved her from annihilation in the storm and helping the boy come into the world. Lilith had to admit she felt glad to be able to help and repay them in some way. She didn’t want to be in anyone’s debt. Holding the boy tightly against her chest, she continued to sway and… _hum?_ Since when did she hum? She sounded like some foolish mortal and had no idea where she had heard the tune before. Yet the boy seemed to be responding to it; his cries quietened and breaths slowed as he slipped into a soft slumber with tiny fingers grasping at her silk blouse.

* * *

Hilda knocked quietly on the door before entering; balancing a tray against her hip with her other hand while she tapped the wood. It still felt weird to knock on a door to a room she used to live in, but this was now Zelda’s room and she knew she needed her space. That being said, her sister was clearly unwell and Zelda would take some serious persuasion to allow herself to be looked after - even from her younger sister. The door creaked as it opened and Hilda found Zelda fast asleep, still sitting upright with the book in her hands.

Placing the tray of soup and bread on her own unused bed, Hilda went over and perched on the side of the mattress next to her sleeping sister. Zelda’s head was slumped to one side, her loose curls falling slightly over her face which had a tinge of pink and a thin veil of sweat. She didn’t want to wake her, but it was late and she needed to eat.

“Zelds…” Hilda whispered as she tucked the fallen hair behind Zelda’s ear. She could feel the heat radiating off her sister’s skin and hear the wheezing in her chest.

Zelda stirred slowly; eyebrows furrowed as she opened her eyes.

“How are you feeling my love?”

Zelda licked her dry lips and swallowed thickly. “Tired.” She admitted. Her voice was raspy and barely audible, and she curled in on herself clearly not wanting to move.

“Oh, you poor dear.” Hilda took the book from her lap and placed it on the bedside table. “I’ve brought you some balms to help clear up those sinuses. But I thought you could do with some food first.”

“I’m not hungry Hilda.” Zelda shifted slightly and turned her face further into a pillow.

“You need to eat Zelds. Come, sit up properly. I’ve brought you some lovely soup.” Hilda collected the tray placed it on her older sister’s lap despite her protests.

The steaming hot soup was now directly under Zelda’s face which Hilda saw immediately change from flushed pink to ashen green. Covering her mouth with her fingers Zelda glared at the offending bowl.

“Oh…” Hilda realised that maybe Zelda’s body wasn’t quite ready for food.

“Get that vile atrocity away from me!” Zelda barked from behind her hand. Her body shifted as her stomach heaved, the retch stopping in her throat.

Quickly picking up the tray, Hilda removed it from the eye line of her sister. A diet of caffeine and cigarettes were her sister’s preference, but Hilda couldn’t recall the last time she saw Zelda actually eat anything substantial.

“You need to try and eat something Zelda, if you can, keep your strength up.” Her eyes squinted in concern for her sister.

Zelda scoffed and rolled her eyes but her hand remained firmly over her mouth. Inhaling sharply through her nose, Zelda tried to swallow the bile that was rising in her throat. The smell of the soup tinged the air and left her nausea threatening an appearance.

“Well if you can’t manage food how about we get this balm on your chest?” The blonde pulled out a small pot from her pocket and unscrewed then lid revealing the home-made cream. “It should help clear your airways a bit, you’re sounding a bit wheezy.”

Hilda held the pot for Zelda to take but she didn’t move, she simply stared and then averted her eyes ignoring her. “Now are you going to do it, or do I have to?” Mocking a stern parent, Hilda’s tone signified her jest and she chuckled at Zelda’s raised eyebrows.

When Hilda tried to apply the balm herself, Zelda lost focus on keeping her nausea down and instead snapped at her sibling, snatching the pot from her hand. “I am not a child Hildegarde.” 

The homemade cream had such a pungent aroma that Zelda had to stretch her neck and head as far away from her own chest as possible while rubbing the balm softly over her collarbones. Her lips turned in disgust as she tried not to breathe it in.

“Now you need to put that on twice a day, morning and night, for it to have the best effect.” Hilda instructed.

“I know.” Zelda croaked. As she spoke the sharp smell of the balm hit the back of her throat which prompted a severe coughing fit. Thrusting the pot back in her sister’s direction, her whole body wracked with the force of the coughs which made her eyes water. The angry muscles in her empty stomach clenched with every bark of her chest.

After what felt like several minutes, her lungs finally let up and allowed her body to breathe and relax following the harsh movements. “Hildie…” she croaked struggling for air. Not sure what else to say or do, Zelda gave into the instinct to curl up on her side and hold her aching muscles.

“I know Zelds.” Hilda had put the lid back on the balm and stroked Zelda’s upper arm and shoulder gently.

They sat in comfortable silence with the only sounds coming from the wheeze in Zelda’s chest as her breathing regained a normal rhythm. Her body was sweating but she shivered profusely under the heavy duvet. She didn’t speak for fear of causing another coughing fit which her body simply couldn’t handle.

Hilda stroked her older sister’s hair softly, fingertips lightly brushing Zelda’s scalp and through the auburn curls, not knowing what to say to take her sisters pain away.

“How’s the baby?” Zelda whispered hoarsely after a few moments when her body had recovered from all the coughing.

“Oh, he’s fine. He’s a bit grizzly today but Lilith has got it covered. Don’t you worry.” Hilda’s positive tone was meant to reassure her, but it only served to make her feel like she was less needed.

“He… he likes it when you stroke his hair and let him hold your fingers. That’ll –“ Zelda coughed once more prompting a whimper from the poorly Spellman. “That’ll help calm him down.”

“I’ll be sure to let Lilith know.” Hilda smiled and squeezed Zelda’s hand. She saw her sister’s eyes begin to flutter shut, exhaustion taking hold again. “You should go back to sleep my love. The sooner you’re better, the sooner you can see him again.”

“Why? He doesn’t need me. You said yourself his _mother_ has got it covered…”

“What? Oh, don’t be silly Zelds. Of course he needs you.”

Tears stung her eyes. She knew she was just feeling sorry for herself, the pain and exhaustion from whatever this was was making her an emotional wreck. But that didn’t stop the twisting in her heart when she thought of the rest of the family downstairs without her, laughing and joking by the fire, the baby boy in his mother’s arms.

“No, he doesn’t. No one does…” Zelda’s voice was dry and barely audible.

“That’s not true. We all need you Zelda. You’re always looking after us, protecting this family, and putting our needs first. Let us look after _you_ for a change.” Hilda readjusted the covers and pulled them higher over her sisters shivering body.

Zelda pursed her lips together and turned into the pillow. She didn’t think she could ever move again, even if she wanted to. Zelda had never felt so wretched in all her life, she hated how debilitated she was as she instinctively curled herself tighter.

“Now are you going to be a good patient and get some rest?” Hilda jokingly asked.

“Hm… if I must.” Zelda responded like a reluctant child but smiled along with her sister’s tone, grateful in that moment for Hilda’s abundance of love and positivity.

“Please try to eat something. I’ll leave the bread roll and you can have a little nibble later if your stomach is up for it.” Hilda sipped off the bed with a little wobble as she always did from their high mattresses. Placing the balm onto the bedside table, she conjured up a glass of water and left the bread roll on the plate within Zelda’s reach.

Zelda glared at the tiny roll that now was directly in her eyeline. The idea of eating it, despite its small size, seemed much too much a mammoth task right now.

“Please try and eat, we don’t want you collapsing on us.” Hilda repeated from the doorway as she left the room and Zelda promptly shut her eyes ignoring the request and blocking out the sight of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I got a bit distracted with other WIP's. I'm trying to do them on a rotational basis, check out my other work if you feel so inclined (If you need more Lilith - Stay of Execution, if you need more Zelds - Tales of a Midwife). 
> 
> Please _please_ comment if you enjoyed this update. There will be one more to this little sickfic. Thanks for reading, you're all very appreciated :)


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latest installment in my little Zelda sickfic.  
> I've taken a bit of a break from the fandom but wanted to dip my toe back in to get this written as a belated birthday present to my wonderful weirder sisters - @hypothetical_chainsaw and @ZeldaByrdeBishop Thank you both for all your support, encouragement and inspiration.  
> Happy Birthday girls, hope you enjoy :)

She knew she wouldn’t be getting any sleep. So often Zelda had remained awake throughout the dark hours with the fussy child why would tonight be any different? Still, Lilith was disgruntled when the sounds of the infant crying awoke her from her slumber. Turning on a soft lamp light with the flick of a hand, Lilith rose from the bed and slowly walked towards the newly placed bassinet in her room. 

From the cries she was quick to wake though her eyes remained heavy and her loose hair cascaded wildly past her shoulders. The young boy lay in the centre of the crib, his arms and legs kicked free from the blanket which had now concertinaed at his feet. Folding her arms across her chest, Lilith looked down scowling at the red-faced wailing child. 

“What’s wrong with you now?” She whispered to herself more than the boy. “It hasn’t been that long since your feed, surely you’re not hungry again?” 

Hesitantly, Lilith placed her delicate fingers underneath the infant’s body, gathering him up in her arms bringing him close to her chest. She was gradually gaining more confidence with him yet he still confused her immensely. There was something so frustrating and unnerving not being able to communicate with this little beast. Always crying or whining. There was no explanation of what he wanted or needed, and he needed a lot, but how was she supposed to know what that was each time? 

“Are you tired?” Lilith asked as she bounced her hips softly swaying from side to side. “Why would you wake up and cry if you were tired? Just stay asleep…. _I_ want to sleep.” She added, stifling a yawn. 

Still the crying continued. 

It was the dead of night; the Spellman Manor was silent with all its occupants asleep. Well almost everyone. Hushing the boy to soften his screams, Lilith hoped he wouldn’t wake anyone but the sound was beginning to travel. She continued to bounce him attempting to sooth him while pondering whether to place a quick silencing charm on the room. She didn’t want anyone to be disturbed and well… she didn’t want anyone to see her struggling. She could do this; she could look after her son. 

The boy started wriggling more in her arms, his tiny fists punching at her chest. He was a lot stronger than you’d expect from an infant that couldn’t even feed itself. It surprised her. She grabbed one of his hands, slipping her little finger in his grip automatically to try and distract him from the sharp jabs. 

“Calm down. You need to go back to sleep, young man.” The boy moved his fist, the one still gripping Lilith’s finger, and tried to shove his whole hand into his dribbling mouth. Unhappy eyes looked up at her with tears falling from the corners and rolling down his round face. 

“Are you hungry again?” She asked. They say growing boys need lots of food, don’t they? She couldn’t recall where she had heard such a fable but it sounded like something a doey eyed mother would say. 

As she failed to lull him back to sleep, perhaps feeding him would quieten the child. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, babe still firmly in her arm, she attempted to feed him. 

The young boy continued to wiggle. Seemingly not at all interested in being fed, suckling for only a moment before turning his head from her exposed chest and spitting milk everywhere, down his chin and into his romper. 

“Now look what you’ve done!” Lilith snapped, though kept her quiet tone. “What is wrong with you?” 

His breathing was tired and wheezy through his soft cries. What if he had caught whatever ailed Zelda? What if it was something seriously harmful to a babe? He was evidently tired, but he wouldn’t fall back asleep and he wasn’t hungry. She used a cloth to clean his mouth and a delicate finger on his cheek to wipe away the tears. His body felt hot to touch and his cheeks were almost as red as the burgundy night dress she was wearing. Lilith didn’t know what to do with a baby; who was she kidding? Perhaps this was just normal for a young child, but if the boy was truly unwell, she wouldn’t even know the difference. Her heart began to sink under the pressure, the realisation this might be something she was just never meant to do. 

“Shhhhhh.” She hushed desperately, placing the cloth over her shoulder moving him upright against her collarbone. “Just tell me what you need.” She was glad for her solitude so no one could see her uncertainty. She hated this - not knowing what to do. She never wanted to be a mother, she wanted to be Queen of Hell, yet the child in her arms had so quickly changed her outlook on her entire existence. Normally she knew exactly what to do in any situation; for as long as she dared recall she always knew how to act, how to manipulate, how to play the game. But this- this was too foreign for Lilith, and she couldn’t pretend otherwise. 

Rubbing his tiny body up and down, she hoped he wouldn’t expel any more of the milk down her spine. At least now he had stopped wriggling, though the cries continued softly. Should she go get someone? No. Her pride was too strong, she didn’t want to admit defeat. She also didn’t want to wake either Spellman sister. Zelda was too unwell to look after the boy and Hilda was busy being a nursemaid for her sister. When she readjusted the child against her shoulder, she realised the source of his outcry when she felt his damp behind. 

_Oh no._ She thought as she comprehended that he would require changing. “Is that why you’re crying?” Her lips turning in disgust.

Despite the relief the child was obviously okay, her stomach dropped with dread. This was something she had managed to avoid up to this point. With Zelda taking on so much with the boy, Lilith had only ever fed him and even that was under her close supervision. Since Zelda’s illness, Hilda had then taken on this very unpleasant job. Lilith wished she had paid closer attention for she had no idea how she was going to do this. 

* * *

Hilda snuggled herself under the heavy covers of her duvet, her fluffy slipper socks twitched contently keeping her toes warm in the cool dark room. She had offered to sleep in her old bedroom again, to keep her poorly sister company during the night but also wanted to be on hand should she be needed. Hilda wasn’t overly concerned about the illness that had taken Zelda, her sister would get better once she actually stopped to take a moment to heal and rest, and Hilda was intent on making sure that happened. 

The darkness surrounded them as she teetered on the edge of a dream, Hilda’s eyes firmly closed as she tried to sleep. Zelda had been coughing intermittently throughout the night in her sleep, letting out the occasional groan of discomfort after each burst of coughs. The room was still now, Zelda silent, and Hilda was glad her sister was finally getting some undisturbed sleep. Or so she thought. 

Suddenly Hilda heard a loud thud followed by a whimper which came from the other side of the room. Rolling over, Hilda moved quickly to switch on the bedside lamp, and she saw her sister crumpled on the floor by the foot of her tall bed. 

“What are you doing out of bed Zelda?” Hilda asked with a croak.

“He needs me…” Zelda trailed off as she tried to pick herself up by clawing at the covers hanging off the edge of her bed. 

“Who?” Still groggy from the cusp of slumber, Hilda was confused to what was happening. 

“Can’t you hear him? He’s crying. He needs me.” 

Hilda flicked off the warm covers and slipped off the bed to aid her sibling. “He’ll be fine Zelds, probably just hungry. He is with Lilith; she will sort him out.” 

Zelda grumbled, ignoring Hilda’s assurances. 

“Let’s get you back into bed eh.” Placing a strong hand under each elbow, Hilda helped Zelda to stand and tried to move her back towards the head of her bed. 

Once upright, Zelda promptly shrugged off her sisters helping hands and readjusted her robe wrapping her arms tightly around herself. 

“No. I need to see if he’s alright.” Zelda argued. 

“But Zelda-” 

“No! He needs me. Lilith doesn’t understand his night-time tantrums; how to soothe when he’s tired, or… or how he likes to hold on to my finger when he’s upset. It calms him.” Her words were a quiet confession of the softness she allowed to be exposed. There was more concern in Zelda’s eyes than Hilda thought was really necessary for the situation. He was only a baby and would be fine with Lilith. Still her sister staggered past in the direction of the door. 

“He will be fine Zelds. Lilith knows what she’s doing.” Hilda reasoned while overtaking Zelda and blocking her path. 

“Does she though?” Zelda argued, assured tone returning. “She has never stayed with him throughout a night, barely spent any time with him. I am the one who has dealt with every grizzle, every hiccough. I’m his…” the words stopped in Zelda’s throat. 

Hilda pursed her lips with a resigned smile, knowing what her sister had intended to say. She may not be a blood relation but Zelda Spellman was everything to this child and he was everything to her. Her fierce protective nature and the love she had was apparent to all in this household. Hilda hadn’t fully considered what effects being separated from the boy would have on her sister.

“I’m his Night Mother.” The sadness in her words was clear despite her confident tone. “And he needs me.” 

Zelda tried to walk around but Hilda folded her arms and continued to block her path. The redhead visibly shivered and tightened her hold around her own waist when she couldn’t get past. 

“You shouldn’t be out of bed Zelds, you’re still not well.” Hilda kept her voice soft, caring, hoping to reason with her sister to continue her recovery. 

“I am _fine_ sister. Now let me pass.” Zelda attempted to move around the other side of Hilda but the blonde was quick to step in her way again. 

If Zelda was going to ignore her advice then Hilda would be forced to take a sterner approach. “You are not fine. You are shivering and you have been coughing for hours in your sleep. You cannot care for the babe in this state.” 

The sisters locked eyes, the idea of a peaceful night's sleep a distant memory as both women were now wide awake and determined to stand their ground. Hilda would usually back down in confrontations like this, preferring an easy quiet life than to argue with her older sister - they had had centuries of disagreements that did not need adding to. But this was for Zelda’s own good. The matriarch was quick to care for her family but would never look after herself and sometimes Hilda needed to be the big sister. 

“Well, if you won’t let me out this blasted room, there are other ways.” Even in sickness the fire in Zelda’s eyes shone through and Hilda almost recoiled at the glare from her sister. 

Retreating slowly, Zelda took a step back but held her gaze on Hilda’s eyes. She swiftly extended her hands, crossing her wrists, and before Hilda could stop her the words left Zelda’s pale lips. 

“ _Ianuae magicae_ ”

Hilda expected her sister to disappear in a flash, to be forced to throw open their door and race to the child’s location in Lilith’s room where Zelda obviously intended to travel. However, the ailing witch did not successfully teleport. As she struggled to focus her magic, Zelda’s frail body visibly blurred at its edges but it was not enough for her physical being to leave the room. 

Her eyebrows furrowed and hands trembled as she strained. “ _Ianuae magicae_ ” Zelda repeated, trying hard to focus her energy on the spell but to no avail. All colour promptly left her skin and her body started to shake. 

Hilda could see Zelda was too weak, but her stubborn sister never knew her own limits. Blinking profusely, the magic was draining what little energy Zelda had left and before she knew it Zelda’s pupils had rolled skyward. 

Quick to close the distance between them, Hilda wrapped an arm around her sister as Zelda’s knees buckled, and the caring witch gradually eased Zelda to the floor without her body crashing harshly on the ground. 

“Oh Zelds.” Hilda whispered “What do you think you’re doing? Your body is not strong enough for teleporting.” 

Barely staying conscious, Zelda groaned in defeat, furious at her weakened state. Her legs curled beneath her, she tried to shake off Hilda’s arm that was wrapped across her back but she didn’t have the strength to escape. The room was swaying around her, Zelda breathed deeply to ground herself and force a quick recovery from the embarrassing display of a failed teleportation. She knew she should trust Lilith, she was indeed the boy's mother, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that he needed her. And she needed to be needed. 

“I- I wanted to see he was okay.” Zelda croaked honestly. 

“I know darling. But I’m sure he is fine.” Hilda readjusted her knees on the floor and gradually lessened her grip around her so she could look into Zelda’s eyes. They were darting chaotically around the floor, unable to focus. “You know he’s a grumpy little guy though, always keeping you up at night. Now it’s Lilith’s problem, let her take care of it. You need to rest Zelda Spellman.” 

“But-”

“Ok. What if _I_ go check on them?” Hilda asked, hoping this olive branch would be enough to get Zelda to stop fretting and continue her recovery. 

“What?” 

“What if I go and see Lilith, and make sure everything is ok? Will that be enough to reassure you?” 

Zelda looked up at the caring face of her sister, the tears beginning to well in her bottom lashes. Her lips twitched a smile in response 

“But _only_ if you get right back into bed this second and promise to stay there.” Hilda scorned with an air of jest

Uncharacteristically, Zelda let out a giggle at Hilda’s stern mothering routine. 

“I suppose.” Zelda agreed softly following a roll of her eyes. 

“Oh Zelds, you really are the worst patient.” Hilda laughed. “Now, let’s get you back to bed.” 

* * *

Hilda wrapped her quilted dressing gown around her middle as she travelled the corridor towards Lilith’s bedroom. Glad for the cushioning and warmth of her slipper socks as the cold air was crisp inside the Spellman Manor. She had successfully managed to get Zelda back into bed with minimal fussing, the failed teleportation spell had left the elder sister considerably weak and now had very little reasoning to continue to argue against Hilda’s advice. Finally. 

Still, she knew that Zelda wasn’t going to sleep or rest any time soon, not until she knew how her Night son was doing. Ever the dramatic witch, Zelda seemed heaven bent on ensuring the child’s wellbeing this evening although Hilda wasn’t sure why - he was a resilient infant and Lilith was perfectly capable. Yet Hilda understood Zelda’s focus on the babe; she was always happiest when she had someone who needed her, to fuss over, or to fret about. A quiet life was not in Zelda Spellman’s repertoire. 

Before Hilda could knock on the door to Lilith’s bedroom she heard talking on the other side. Was someone else awake with her? She placed an ear towards the wood to listen - she didn’t want to disturb or interrupt. 

She could hear the soft cries of the infant; he was not screaming the house down yet but he was not a very happy chap by the sounds of things. 

“Stop that. Stop wriggling you little monster. I can’t do this if you don’t stay still.” Hilda could hear Lilith’s exasperated tones through the closed door. A smile creeped across the blonde’s face, no rest for the wicked they say, and this boy was evidently keeping Lilith busy this evening. 

“No- don’t do that. Just- keep- still!” Lilith scolded the poor babe. “Don’t think I won’t tie you up if I have to. I’ll have ropes around your legs quicker than you can say-“ 

Hilda knocked on the door. 

She waited for Lilith’s approval to enter before turning the handle and quietly opening the door. 

“Lilith.” Hilda greeted as she entered, closing the door softly behind her. “How are you both doing?” Trying to sound nonchalant and hiding the fact she’d been listening at the door. 

“Fine.” Lilith lied. 

The first witch stood by the side of her bed; her night dress was dishevelled and wrinkled, stains of milk dampening the fabric, her long wild hair gathered over one shoulder and she hovered over the half-naked young babe on the bed who was attempting to escape her grasp. There was no denying the flustered look that painted Lilith’s face. 

“I was… awake anyway. Just thought I’d pop in and see how you were doing. I thought I could hear him grizzling.” Hilda explained delicately, not wanting to tell the mother how much her sister had been worrying. 

“We are perfectly fine thank you Hilda.” Letting go of the babe’s wriggling limbs, Lilith tore her gaze from the child to stare at Hilda and in that moment he was quick to roll over and start crawling towards the edge of the mattress. 

“Lilith, I think-” 

“I don’t need your help Miss Spellman.” With her hands on her hips, defensive mood activated, Lilith oddly resembled her hot-headed sister. “I am capable of looking after my own son-” 

Hilda’s eyes widened as she watched the infant get closer and closer towards the edge, the mattress a giant cliff edge for the young babe. “But Lilith he’s about to fall!” 

Looking down, the mother quickly saw him flat bellied with arms and head dangling over the edge and about to slip.

“For Satan’s sake!” Her nimble fingers clasped the child’s tiny body under each arm before he could fall and unceremoniously plonked him back to where she was attempting to change him. 

“Keep _still_ you little beast!” Lilith ordered, no longer caring for appearances in front of the younger witch. 

The boy’s arms and legs folded and straightened quickly, trying to shake off Lilith’s strong grip that bound him in place. When she wouldn’t let go he screamed louder, flailing within her grasp. The mattress was littered with blankets, clothes, nappies and wipes. Lilith looked around the mess trying to work out how to pick up the items she needed whilst keeping the boy from escaping. The mother held his arms and legs within both hands, yet she needed to finish changing him, he couldn’t stay naked from the waist down for long. 

“He just won’t stay still long enough to get this damn thing on.” Lilith admitted, referring to the open nappy adjacent to the boy’s bottom half. 

“He is getting a little curious, isn’t he? Wanting to move around and explore.” Hilda chuckled. “No doubt he will be crawling properly soon, we’ll have to keep eyes on him at all times. Do you want a hand getting him into his fresh nappy?” 

Lilith pondered on her answer, looking at the babe with frustration but determination. 

“I want to be able to do this… myself. But he’s just such a handful.” The admission felt strange in the air, Lilith confessing her struggle. 

Hilda didn’t quite know what to say; the bravado from the first witch was always strong in their previous conversations, Lilith had never opened up to her before. She knew the witch had changed during their isolation in the time bubble; she had seen Lilith soften both in her interactions with her child but also with the rest of the Spellmans. Lilith and Sabrina were quite a duo these days with Lilith teaching her niece old forgotten ways of magic. The role of mentor sat well with the first witch. 

However, conversations between Hilda and Lilith never went beyond the casual small talk; what’s for dinner, where was Zelda and the child, etc. So the raw confessions of a mother struggling with her own son took her off guard. 

“I want to learn; to be able to look after him, to change him, to know what he wants when he cries. Zelda cares for him in such a way, it’s instinctual, and I just- I want to do that too.” Lilith admitted with a new vulnerability Hilda had never seen before.

“It’s ok Lilith. He _is_ quite the handful, it isn’t just you. I was getting a bit antsy with him earlier, and I know I’ve seen Zelda struggle. But _you can do this_.” Hilda reassured the doubtful mother. 

Moving towards the flustered witch, Hilda joined her at the side of the bed and looked down at the wailing infant still struggling to free his limbs from Lilith’s grip. 

“If you hold both legs with one hand, lift him up a bit, he won’t be able to crawl away. That will leave your other hand free to prepare the nappy underneath.” Hilda explained. 

Seemingly receptive to advice, Lilith began to follow Hilda’s instructions carefully. They worked together cleaning and pampering the boy before placing the clean nappy on his wriggling form. There were moments of near misses, when Lilith’s grip wasn’t strong enough and he escaped for a split second. The witches laughed, his determination to break free were comical in their exhaustion at this unholy hour. 

Once the nappy was securely fastened, their next challenge was to put him back in his romper. A fresh one was required following the spewed milk and leaked nappy. Getting his chubby legs into the narrow trousers proved just as difficult, but once his feet hit the little sewn in booties at the end, Lilith buttoned up the onesie with ease. 

“There you go.” Lilith muttered once the job was complete, and to Hilda’s surprise the witch bent over and placed a kiss on the boy’s forehead. 

“Well done. You did it.” Hilda praised, with all the pride of a teacher with a successful student. 

“I couldn’t have done it without your help.” Lilith commented, scooping him up to her hip and turning to face her aid. 

“Nonsense. I was just moral support.” Hilda smiled, grabbing one of the boy's toes and giving them a tickle in the arch of his foot. 

The child giggled softly and nuzzled into Lilith’s chest, pulling her nightdress taught in his tight fists. The mother gently stroked the top of his dark brown hair as he began to close his eyes snuggling close to her. His adventures of the evening gradually catching up with the boy and apparently was now ready to sleep again, finally. 

“Let’s get you back into bed shall we mister?” Lilith spoke softly to avoid waking him. 

“I’ll leave you two to it. I best get back to bed myself, and check on Zelda.” Hilda let go of the infant’s foot and walked towards the door. 

“How is she?” Lilith asked with concern whilst swaying her hips gently to rock the sleeping child. 

“She’s alright, still very weak and poorly. But you know Zelda, she’s not one to rest.” Hilda chuckled. 

“She’s the strongest witch I’ve known. What she’s done for this little one, I won’t ever forget it." Lilith absentmindedly stroked the hair on the boy's head and held him close. "Will she be ok?” 

“Oh yes, she’ll be fine. Once she stops fretting and actually lets her body heal.” 

“Fretting? About what?” 

“Oh- you know the usual. The time bubble, Sabrina, this little man. She’ll always worry about something.” 

“She was worried… about him with me?” Lilith read between the lines so clearly and the hurt on her face flashed in her eyes. 

“No. I mean, sort of. Not with you but with anyone other than herself. She is fiercely protective over the ones she loves.” 

“She does love him, doesn’t she?”

“Of course. We all do. He’s family now. You both are.” 

Lilith’s lips broke into a smile and looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. They were a family. A bit dysfunctional perhaps, but a family all the same. 

“Goodnight Lilith.” 

“Goodnight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have planned for this mini sickfic. But saying that, I have struggled to say goodbye to this time bubble and the events of this dysfunctional family, so who knows.... I might pick this up again or have another little oneshot in this universe.  
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy, if you have - please leave a comment. Help me get my writing mojo back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel so inclined, I would really love some comments. Please and thank you muchly.


End file.
